Stolen Moments
by Ayshen
Summary: Series of Holden/Carly One-Shots and Shorts. Newest Story is Fake Dates and Cowboys.
1. Stolen Moments

**A/N: This is kind of just a little idea I had in my head…it kind of got me back in the groove of writing after my vacation. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

Her body tingled with anticipation as she took the third exit. She followed the familiar rode to the small hotel. This was the moment that her heart started to race. She couldn't count the times she had been back to this place in the last two years…how many times she had found some reason to run off for a night…one stolen moment away from the pressures of life. These were some of the moments she looked forward to most…moments where she didn't have to be someone's wife…JJ, Parker, and Sage's mother…she was just Carly…a desired woman.

He sat on the bed and waited for her. It had been too long since she had been in his arms…since he had slid between cool satin sheets his skin melding with hers, their bodies as one. It was these nights he looked forward to most…her showing up at his hotel room door, that blond hair gleaming like a halo…those blue eyes dancing …it was enough to make him ache in anticipation.

Walking through the lobby she smiled at the desk clerk, walked past the fountain, over to the left elevator. Her finger touched the number six and she watched as the numbers climbed…each other speeding up the palpitations of heart with each 

passing floor. When the elevator finally dinged open she couldn't help the smile that made way on her face. Down the hall past the picture windows was Room 27…their room.

The knock came sooner then he had expected but in an instant he was tossing the file on the desk and swinging it open.

"Fancy meeting you here" she said the words pouring from her painted red lips.

"You're early" he teased.

She turned around, "Should I come back? I'm sure I could find some interesting company in the lobby" she answered.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him and back into the room, "Oh no you don't, tonight you are mine" he whispered his hot breath causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end.

"Take me to bed Stable boy"

"Yes ma'am"

Later they lay between the smooth sheets his body making a sharp v against the backside of hers.

"Did you sell any horses?" she asked playing with the ring on his finger.

"Two"

"That's good"

Pulling her to him he flipped her tiny body over to look into her eyes, "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing"

"I can hear you thinking in the dark" he said pushing a lock of blonde hair from her face.

She let out a slight sight, "Do you think anyone knows?"

"About this?"

"Yeah"

Shrugging slightly, "I think they must suspect"

"Is that what makes this so exciting?"

His finger traced the contours of her face, "All I know is that I treasure these times with you…away from Oakdale, away from everything"

"Me too" she said snuggling close to him.

The phone vibrating across the nightstand drew her out of her sleep.

"Hello" she said moving Holden's arm across her torso.

"Yeah baby, uh huh, of course I will be there, six o'clock tomorrow, right…okay love you too Sage"

When she turned back around he was propped up on his elbow his gaze fixed on her. She didn't know how he did that…look at her with those evergreen colored eyes and made the world stop…made her feel like her whole life wasn't just a train wreck waiting to happen.

Her ring caught the moonlight and he touched it, "He treats you right?"

"Yeah"

"Good, you always deserved the best"

"You made me believe that" she whispered crawling in close to him.

He watched her as she fell asleep and wondered what it was about this woman that made him lose all sense of whether he was coming or going.

The aroma of coffee and French toast teased her nose. Sleepily she opened her eyes and watched him. He was in just a pair of jeans, his tanned torso leading way to broad shoulders. He turned around that boyish smile on his handsome face and she can't imagine not loving him…right or wrong.

"Good morning sleepyhead" he said smiling at her.

For most of his life he had been in love with Lily…most of the time he couldn't imagine loving another woman…but somewhere in there everything went to hell. Carly was there to pick up the pieces of his heart…Carly was there to help put him back together…and right or wrong, he would love her forever.

"It's too early" she complained.

Setting the tray on the bed he kissed her nose, "I have an early meeting"

"Do not say that Holden Snyder"

"Sorry"

She pouted for a second, "One night"

"You could stay"

"I have Sage's play tonight"

"I wish…"

"We could have more time" she finished.

He leaned in to kiss her and she pulled him over her, "Well we better make due with the time we have left" she said fumbling with the button fly on his jeans.

"What about breakfast?" he asked smiling as he lips trailed down his chest.

"I think I want desert first" she said her voice a hoarse breathy whisper.

His lips came to hers before he pulled away, "What the lady wants…the lady gets" he said his voice full of mischief.

After she lie on the bed watching him get dressed, basked in the afterglow. Nothing in the world compared to making love to this man…her lips swollen and bruised, the smell of his skin still upon hers, the way her body tingled for hours after.

Before he left he leaned down and kissed her on the crown of blond hair, "See you in real life"

"See you around Holden Snyder"

The drive back to Oakdale was long and by the time she got home she was right back out the door and over to Sage's school. After she was ready to go home and soak in a nice long bath…but instead she found herself agreeing to have a mini ice cream celebration back at the house. This is what her life had become…one event after another…mixed with a few stolen moments of bliss.

Midway through headlights pulled up the drive and Sage burst in the kitchen excited, "HOLDEN'S HOME"

She felt Jack watching her as her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I think I just got a cavity" he muttered dryly as she made her way to the door.

He walked in with a smile, "Fancy meeting you here"

"You're home early" she teased her eyes dancing.

"I missed my wife"

"Oh really?"

"Very much so"

"Good because I missed my husband"

Jack interrupted, "Did you guys see each other last night?"

Both heads snapped around and he rolled his eyes, "Please like no one notices that every time Holden is out of town you just disappear…I mean if that is the way you keep spice in your relationship…all the power to you"

"Shut up Jack" came simultaneously.

"HOLDEN, HOLDEN, come watch the video of my play" Sage asked jerking his hand.

"I'll be right there" he told her as she ran off.

Turning to Carly, "In two weeks I have to go back"

"Room 27?" she asked flirtatiously.

"I can't wait" he said leaning over for one peck on the lips.

She watched him go…he was everything, her husband, her best friend, her man on the side.


	2. I Choose You

**2012**

"I chose you Carly…please…choose me"

They were the words that would creep to the back of her mind for years to come…seeing the look in his eyes as he begged …it would seep into her real life sometimes…closing her eyes and seeing his face, turning a corner and seeing the puddles in those forest green eyes. Instead of choosing the one man who had loved her eyes wide open she went back to the final round of Jack and Carly.

It would prove to be the last time…because this time it wasn't her lying or keeping secrets that ruined them. Instead it was Parker coming home early one afternoon to find Jack and Janet in bed.

"_I'm so sorry Mom"_ is all he said with tears in those sad brown eyes.

The funny thing was that the moment that ruined her marriage was the thing that had healed the rift between her and her son.

During the last fight with Jack he uttered the words that would be the nail in the coffin, "I love her Carly"

She fought back the urge to slap him and spat back, "And I loved him…_I loved him_" she said elongating the last words hoping they haunted him at night the way they did her.

_Loved him_…it was partly a lie…because loved was past tense…and what she felt for Holden Snyder was more alive as each day passed. One would have thought she would lose him when she went back to Jack…but instead he had become her best friend…her shoulder to cry on…her rock. It was something she wouldn't trade…and when he got involved with Katie she and acted like she was happy for him. It was when she was still with Jack and she knew she had no right to regulate who Holden occupied his time with…and when it became serious she smiled for him and acted like her heart wasn't shattering into pieces.

When Jack left…a part of her wanted to go tear apart Holden's well ordered life but she swore to herself she wouldn't do that to him again. The selfish part of her longed to knock on his door, smile and tell him she was his…instead she smiled and wished her best friend all the happiness in the world…because at least he was still her best friend.

Third drawer left hand side…that is where he kept the small black box. He had it for months…and sometimes he thought about what was holding him back…he loved Katie…honest to God, but his heart was never fully free to love again completely. Lily had occupied it most of his life…and then somewhere in there she snuck in…slowly at first with her blue eyes and crown of golden hair. He had known her 

forever without ever knowing her…but now that he did, he couldn't imagine living without her.

Today he would ask another woman to marry him…he would be happy with Katie…he would love her, honor her, and cherish her…even if a part of his heart would always belong to his best friend…the woman who cried on his shoulder at the end of her marriage, who smiled that million watt smile and told him she hoped Katie could make him as happy as he deserved.

He tried not to be hurt that she didn't choose him. After her marriage to Jack ended he had dreams that she would come running to him…tell him that it wasn't over for her…cause it for damn sure wasn't over for him. When she didn't, he did his best to let it go…move on…bought the Princess cut diamond ring…and promised to be her best friend forever.

The knock on the door roused him from his thoughts. Sage stood on the outside.

"Are Natalie and Faith here?" she asked excitedly.

Pointing, "They are upstairs waiting for you" he told her.

As she ran through the door he saw Carly there and the smile he had began to reach his ears. Her distinguishing sweet smell of honeysuckle and vanilla invaded his senses.

"Hey you"

"Hey" she said quietly her blue eyes meeting his.

"Come in"

"Sure"

"I was getting ready to go out for a ride, want to join me?" he asked walking into the kitchen.

Opening the refrigerator, "You thirsty?" he hollered.

The words stuck in her throat as her fingers touched the small velvet box that lie on the table…nimble fingers toyed with where it opened…finally the curiosity overcame her and she flipped it open. As the light hit the diamond it reflected back in shattered pieces mirroring the way she felt her heart breaking.

When she didn't answer he poked his head around the corner, "Carly" he asked.

Slowly she turned around, the box in her hand; pools of unshed tears in those cornflower blue eyes…he watched the box tumble off her fingertips slowly hitting the desk, falling to the floor.

Her eyes slowly shifted from sky blue to a tumultuous gray as she turned on her heel and ran out the door.

For a moment his feet were stuck to the ground…every choice he had ever made flashing right there…he had a choice, chase after Carly Tenney…or let her go.

She didn't stop until she was at the edge of the pond, the water in her eyes obscuring the view in front of her...the rock sitting in the pit of her stomach. In her head she had known this was bound to happen…knew that he was falling…knew that it was only a matter of time before he decided to spend his life with her…she knew all that in her head…her heart was just having a hard time accepting it.

There was no choice but the one he made…the one that picked that ring box up off the floor and set it on the desk…the one that thought for a half a second and then tore out of the farmhouse after her. He knew where she would go and he followed the dirt trail down towards the water.

"I'm okay Holden, you didn't have to follow me down here to make sure I wasn't falling apart" she said feeling his eyes boring holes in the back of her head.

Slowly he walked towards her, "I should have told you" he said standing next to her their bare arms touching.

"That's not one of your obligations"

"I know it's…"

"I told you that I wanted you to be happy and Katie makes you happy…then that's great" she said managing to get out a strained smile.

His eyes searched her face, "Don't do that"

"What?"

"Say things you think I want to hear…you're not saying something…what is it?"

"Nothing" she said turning her back to him.

Hands came to her shoulders, "Come on, just tell me, please" he asked.

Turning around sharply she shook her head furiously, "No, I'm not going to do this again Holden…I can't"

"Do what?"

"Ruin your life again" she said her voice rising and shaking at the same time.

He shook his head, "What are you talking about?" he asked the conversation beginning to frustrate him.

The words spilled forth before she had a chance to think, "I love you" she admitted.

"What?"

"I mean…I can't do this…I'm sorry, I tried…I tried with Jack and I thought it would just go away…and it didn't…and then you were with Katie and I thought having you as my friend…I wanted it to be enough…I had my chance…you asked me to pick you, and I didn't…how is it fair to ask you to pick me?" she asked the torrent of tears making it's way down the alabaster skin of her cheeks.

Rough pads of his finger tips met the soft skin of her cheeks, "I didn't know" he said his voice a hoarse whisper.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be"

His hand cupped her cheek, "Ask me Carly"

"Ask you what?"

"Ask me to choose"

"What?"

"I choose you Carly…I chose you four years ago…and I would have every day since…and I know it makes me a horrible person…and Katie is wonderful…she's just not…you" he admitted his eyes filling with tears.

"Holden, what are you saying?" she asked the words muddling around in her brain.

"I chose you Carly…choose me"

Her head shook up and down, "I choose you Holden…I choose you"

_**2008**_

She woke up in a cold sweat the dream unshakable…and as she threw on some jeans and her tennis shoes she didn't think. Driving across town she hit the dial and turned the radio to the country station.

_What do you do when love comes along  
And offers your heart a chance to move on  
_

_With no guarantees, no safety net?  
You trust what you feel, you take that first step_

She turned the volume up on the radio and her foot pushed harder on the gas peddle as the dirt and rocks kicked up under her tires.

_Just close your eyes  
Reach for the moment before it slips by  
Here is your second chance  
Take it and fly_

Knocking on the door of the farmhouse at midnight seemed like a good idea until Emma answered the door in her nightgown.

"Carly, is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah fine…it's just…is Holden here?" she asked part of her wanting to run away.

"Carly?" she heard the gruff voice come from the darkness.

Emma nodded at her son before walking back to her bedroom.

He stepped out the moonlight hitting his bare chest, "I just had the strangest dream about you. What are you doing here?" he asked the confused tone strong in his voice.

_Just when you think  
Love is a distant dream  
_

_Oh, oh, oh  
Fate gives you wings_

_(Second Chance – Trisha Yearwood)_

"Earlier…you asked me to choose you…I do, I choose you…I choose you"

That boyish smile played on his face, "What?" he asked wondering if he was still dreaming.

"I choose you Holden Snyder"

Nodding, "That's what I thought you said" he responded before grabbing her around the waist and crashing his mouth against hers.

When he pulled away he stared at her, "Say it again" he teased.

A grin reached her twinkling eyes and she whispered against his chest, "I…Choose…You"


	3. Fake Dates and Cowboys Pt 1

**A/N: This is my attempt at something a little more fun and lighthearted. I hope it translates. Thank you live4jasam for the song!**

**Words: Brown, Sky, Unique**

"Hey Cowboy, come here"

Holden turned around and Janet was coming towards him mischief dancing in her sparkling brown eyes.

"I suppose you were referring to me?" he asked dryly.

She smiled, "Well I don't see any other cowboys around"

He continued to walk and she followed, "I need to talk to you"

"So talk"

Grabbing his arm she swung him around to her, "Okay, can you slow down bucko, I'm in heels" she said gesturing down to her stiletto clad feet.

Shaking his head he offered her a slight smile, "Alright I'm going to get coffee, would you like to join me?"

Linking her arm through his she swatted his chest with her other hand, "I thought you'd never ask Cowboy"

They walked to the coffee shop and ordered their coffee, "So…what's so important?" he asked pulling out her chair at one of the outside tables.

Her eyes narrowed at him, "I suppose you've heard that Carly and Jack are heading for a reunion?" she asked sitting.

Had he heard? Was it the only thing he had thought about every day for weeks….why he avoided the farm, the grocery store, the diner…anywhere he might see that crown of blond hair and know he would never touch her again…never bring his lips to hers…never lie next to her their skins melded as one.

Janet watched his eyes go from a forest green to the color of the sea in the eye of a hurricane.

"Well by that reaction I would say that yes you have" she said trying to cut the tension.

Shaking it off he took a drink of his coffee, "Yes, so?"

"So…you want to be with Carly? Don't bother answer that I know you do…and I want to be with Jack" she said her hand flailing as she talked.

A confused look came upon his face, "Honestly Janet, is there a point to this conversation" he asked quizzically.

She rolled her eyes at him, "I'm getting there…so anyway, we know Carly and Jack won't be happy together…it's been historically proven…and we know that this time they are doing it for the kids…which I don't have to tell you doesn't work" she said stressing the last part.

"Thanks"

"Yeah anyway…so I want Jack, you want Carly…they want us. Why not give them a reality check?"

"What exactly are you saying?"

"You and me Cowboy…we team up and make them jealous"

"Huh?"

Leaning in close she put her hands on the table, "We go on a couple of high profile dates, places we know they will be…we schmooze, we dance, we laugh…we make them see exactly what they are missing"

The flabbergasted look on his face made her laugh, "You are crazy" he told her.

Waving a hand, "I've been called worse"

"Listen…as much as I'd love to help…I can't…I'm sorry" he said getting up.

Pulling out a piece of paper she wrote down a number, "If you change your mind"

"Thanks" he said shoving it into his jeans pocket and walking out the door.

He couldn't help but go over the plan in his head on the way home…Janet Ciccone was one inventive but crazy woman…and as much as he would like to find some way to get through to Carly…he just couldn't seem himself going along with her plan. When he pulled up to the farmhouse he saw Carly's car and for a moment he felt the familiar sensation of his heart speeding up. Walking towards the house he spotted her and before he could raise his hand to wave Jack was sliding his arm around her waist.

Before they saw him he turned around and got back into his car pulling out his cell phone.

"Hello" she answered.

"Janet…this is Holden…I'm in"

"Took you long enough"

_Three Days Later…_

As she spritzed the perfume on she hoped this would work. A part of her felt bad for her deception…but Jack Snyder was too stubborn for his own good. He knew how good they were together…and he had basically admitted that he and Carly were giving it another shot for the kids. Well she would see about that. Standing up she looked at herself in the midnight blue cocktail dress…if it took a night out with a handsome man to show Jack what he was missing….then so be it.

Part of him didn't know what he was doing here. It was crazy…he didn't do crazy things…well before Carly Tenney he didn't do crazy things. Now he was on a woman's porch, dressed up, ready to go on a fake date…all for the love of a blond woman that had driven him insane.

Janet swung open the door before he could even knock.

"Oh you look nice" she said undoing his tie and throwing it off, then pulling his shirt out of his pants.

"What are you doing?" he asked incredulously.

"Better" she said with a smile.

For a moment he was confused but she fluttered about grabbing her purse, keys, cell phone.

"Ready?" she asked actually standing still for a moment.

He looked at her intently the dark blue of the dress clinging to every curve, her toffee hair curling around her face, "You look beautiful" he told her honestly.

She could feel the heat rise up her neck into her cheeks, "You ready to go?" she asked trying to cover up her flush.

"Lead the way"

Carly sat at the table in Metro and nursed the drink waiting for Jack to come back from the restroom. She was suppose to be happy, her and Jack had decided that what was best for their family was to try again…and it would have been easier had those green eyes stayed out of her dreams…two green eyes that had sparkled at her…told her she was beautiful…told her that he wanted to make a life with her…two green eyes that just walked in…with a date on his arm.

Jack made his way back through the throng of people when he heard her laugh. He would know it anywhere…the way it floated out over him crawling under his skin. There weren't many times people got to him like that…she was one of them.

As he got closer to his table he spotted her looking like she was poured into a dark blue dress…and then his breath caught…because she had a date…a very familiar date.

"Hey" he said as he slid into his chair.

She barely acknowledged him still staring in the same direction he was, "Did you know?" she asked trying to sound disinterested.

"No" he answered biting his tongue.

Janet leaned in close to Holden; her hot breath on his ear, "Don't look now, but they're staring" she said a flirty smile plastered on her face.

He reciprocated the smile and she grabbed his hand leading to an empty table.

"So Sage's play…how's that going" Jack said trying to pry his eyes off the couple across the room.

Carly gave a pained smile, "Good, she is so excited"

"That's great"

Smiling really big at Holden, "Did you see that? They can't keep their eyes off of us" she gloated.

The smile that came to his face was genuine, "Janet Ciccone you are one unique woman" he told her.

"I'll drink to that" she said clinking her glass to his.

Hot tears threatened to sting her eyes as Carly stood up, "I am going to check on some stuff in the back….make sure Henry's okay, I will be right back" she told Jack.

Jack watched her go and then turned his attention back onto the couple…Janet throwing her head back in a throaty chuckle. He used to be the one to make her laugh like that…and facing the reality that someone else would be taking his place made his heart skin into his dress shoes.

_Let's drop!  
Yeah, come on  
Shake, shake_

_I'll take you home  
If you don't leave me at the front door  
(Leave me at the front door)  
Your body's cold  
But girl, we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside  
(Get inside)_

"This is Libby's favorite song!" Janet exclaimed before grabbing Holden's hand, "Let's dance!" she finished pulling him out of his seat.

On the way to the dance floor he protested, "I don't dance"

She laughed, "Didn't you watch Hitch? Just keep your arms at 10 and 2 and kind of rock back and forth…I'll take care of the rest" came with a wink.

_Tonight you're falling in love  
(Let me go now)  
This feeling's tearing me up  
(Here we go now)_

Now, if she does it like this  
Will you do it like that?  
Now, if she touches like this  
Will you touch her right back?  
Now, if she moves like this  
Will you move like that?  
Come on

He shook his head and went with it…letting her maneuver him in whatever way she wanted. Soon their torsos were pressed up against each others as she followed the song.

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

Carly made her way around the club making small talk with some of the regulars. When she finally got around to Henry and Vienna's table she noticed big smiles pointed towards the dance floor.

Henry waved, "Carly…who knew Holden Snyder had those kind of moves" he said gesturing towards where Janet and Holden were pressed against each other in the middle, that smile written on Holden's face.

_Your lips tremble  
But your eye's are in a straight stare  
(In a straight stare)  
We're on the bed  
But your clothes are laying right there  
And I was thinking of places that I could hide  
(I could hide)_

Tonight you're falling in love  
(Let me go now)  
This feeling's tearing me up  
(Here we go now)

Janet laughed, "You were holding out on me Cowboy, who knew you had smooth moves?" she told him having to lean in close to his ear over the music.

"What can I say, you've breathed new life into me" he told her.

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

I saw you dancing there  
I couldn't get you off my mind  
But I could tell, that you could tell  
That I was taking my time

But I was thinking of ways  
To get you staying the night  
Your body's shaking  
Turn me on, so I can turn off the lights

Jack watched every moment like it was in slow motion…each one causing his grip to get tighter around the cocktail glass.

Carly turned her back from the stage and found her way back to her table, "Hey, ready to go?" she asked.

His jacket was in his hands before she could finish, "Let's go" he said leading her out the back way.

_Now, if she does it like this  
Will you do it like that?  
Now, if she touches like this  
Will you touch her right back?  
Now, if she moves like this  
Will you move like that?  
Come on  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_(Metro Station - Shake It)_


	4. Fake Dates and Cowboys Pt 2

When the song finished Janet laughed, "Thanks for the dance Cowboy"

"I have a name"

"I like Cowboy better" she said sitting down.

He shook his head smiling at her, "Okay"

"So tell me about yourself...Holden" she teased taking a sip out of her drink.

They sat talking for awhile before she looked around, "They're gone" she noted.

"I didn't notice"

"Me either"

"So, what's the protocol…do we go?"

Janet shrugged, "I say we stick it to them one better…and we keep enjoying ourselves"

Later as he walked her to her door he gave her that boyish smile, "So, this didn't seem to turn out exactly how we planned…but I had a lot of fun anyway"

She offered a toothy smile, "I did too…and look at it like this…maybe we didn't achieve our ultimate goal…but if we get a friendship out of this deal, it's more then we had before"

Leaning down he kissed her on the cheek, "You're one of a kind Janet Ciccone"

Carly tossed and turned in the mass of linens, hitting at pillows trying to make herself comfortable…not that she would ever be. All she could think about was Holden's eyes sparkling at Janet…his body pressed against hers. The thought alone was enough to crawl under her skin and fester for days. How do you get someone out of your head when they have already taken residence in your heart?

Jack wished he could go to the gun range…where everything is so loud you can't think…you can't keep replaying in your mind the way her body touched his…the way those brown eyes sparkled at him as she leaned in close to tell some secret joke…just for him. He had no right to be jealous, he had cut her loose…but the thought of her being with someone else was enough to drive him mad.

After a nice hot shower Janet found herself on the balcony of her apartment looking up at the blackened sky, "Damn you Jack Snyder…get out of my heart" she whispered before walking back inside.

Sitting in the farmhouse was stifling…so instead he found himself on the porch staring out at the pond. Their pond…it was silly to call it that…but it was…every time he looked at it he saw those blue eyes shining at him like diamonds…maybe he was right before…another time, another place.

Mornings sucked but when Vienna called her to pick up an extra shift at the diner, she couldn't refuse. So instead she walked in during the breakfast rush…and right to a nice little Carly and Jack gathering. She would never be able to eat pancakes again.

Luckily she got busy with customers until a delivery boy walked in, "Is there a Janet Ciccone here?" he asked loud enough that the whole diner was now looking.

"That's me"

"These are for you" he said handing her a huge bouquet of yellow roses.

Vienna nearly squealed, "Who are those from?" she asked pulling out the card.

In flourish Vienna read it to the entire room.

_Janet,_

_Thank you for helping me remember what it was like to have fun._

_Cowboy_

She couldn't help the grin that came to her face as she snatched the card from Vienna, "Thanks for announcing it to everyone" she said trying to sound at least a little mad but with a grin tugging at her lips.

Carly put her fork down, "You know, I'm not hungry anymore" she told him.

"Me either" Jack said tossing money on the table and following her out.

As he drove her back towards her house they both blurted, "I can't do this"

Shaking his head Jack looked at her, "I'm not going to say it wasn't right to try…but, I"

"You love her" she finished.

When he didn't object she smiled, "I thought it would bother me more…but it doesn't…I want to see you happy Jack…and Janet makes you happy"

He nodded and squinted his eyes, "And you love him?"

Fresh tears pooled in her eyes as she waved a hand in front of her face, "Something like that" she admitted sadly.

"You think it's too late?" he asked.

"Guess there is no time like the present to find out" she told him getting out of the car.

"Be happy Jack"

"You too"

After her shift she drove the familiar road to the farmhouse. She missed it there…the home, the familiarity, Jack. Knocking on the door Holden answered and she held up his tie.

"I found this on my couch…and thank you for the flowers" she told him.

"Thank you and I'm glad you like them…would you like to come in?"

"No, you look like you are on your way out" she said noting the cowboy boots.

He smiled, "What kind of cowboy would I be without my boots?" he teased.

"Not a very good one"

"I'm actually going for a ride, would you like to join me?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Are you talking about a car…or a very large farm animal?" she asked.

"A horse…come on, it will be fun"

There was a moment she hesitated but like so many times in her life she threw caution to the wind, "What the heck"

Carly wound the bend out to the farm rehearsing what she was going to say...when she pulled in she noticed Janet's car. When she knocked on the door there was no answer so she walked around back when she heard the horses trot up.

"Ahh, stop, neigh, basta!" Janet yelled at the horse.

Holden couldn't keep the laugh that came, "Are you laughing at me Cowboy…I swear horseback riding, what was I thinking?" she said becoming a little more spastic.

He hopped off his horse and tied it up before grabbing her reigns and pulling her stopped. Then he reached up and encircled her waist to help bring her down. She stumbled and fell into the hard planes of his chest. Looking up he smiled at her, "You okay?" he asked.

A simple silent nod and she stayed against him, his lips dipping low and touching hers in the sweetest of kisses.

She watched everything in clear view…watched him touch her with an air of familiarity…watched her look up to him…watched his lips touch hers…and it made me feel like someone had come and stolen her breath…was it too late already…she didn't stay for the aftermath…turned around and let the tears slide down her cheeks.

"Sorry" he apologized pulling away.

There was a nervous laugh, "You don't have anything to apologize about…we are both single, attractive people, we kissed, every thing is fine" she rambled.

The insanity of it all caused him to laugh infectiously causing her to join in, "Maybe in other circumstances" he started.

"Like if we weren't in love with other people?"

"Right"

Sticking out his hand, "So friends Ciccone?" he asked.

"You better watch out Cowboy, you might be stuck with me" she teased waving goodbye.

Carly drove halfway home until she realized she must have dropped her cell phone at the farm. Turning back she bit back tears…she had no right to be upset…Holden wasn't hers…she had thrown that chance away. Coming back to the farm she noted Janet's car wasn't there any more…all she wanted to do was get her phone, go home, crawl into bed and forget this day ever happened.

Walking around back she grabbed her phone, "Carly" she heard from behind her.

"Holden" she said more breathlessly then she had hoped.

"What are you doing here?" he asked curiously.

Her eyes searched his…they were that warm inviting green…the one that reminded her Montana…of safety of love.

"I came here to tell you that…I love you"

Janet drove home humming the song on the radio. She was going to be happy…she had to for herself and Libby…she just wanted to be happy with him. Opening the door to her apartment she let out a screen.

"Jack what the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

He didn't say anything just walked up to her, cupped her cheeks, and then kissed her breathless. Pulling away he placed his forehead against hers.

"I came here to tell you that…I love you"


End file.
